The Inside Voice
by Infinite Cupcakes
Summary: With all the boring nothingness in Buttercup's life,Her life turns around when a friendly demon bounds her and his soul with a kiss and Demon Dust.Pushed( literally)to a new world called Hellshire, they have to fight the things standing in their way to bring the worlds good and bad balance even again.
1. The Start

**Hiya! My name is Cuppy! **

**I just wanted to say hi….That's it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_She felt it._

_She didn't know what "it" was, but she did._

_It was all around her, like a soothing blanket._

_The bad thing was, she couldn't open her eyes to see it._

_She tossed and turned, finding a way to tear her eyes open with her hands, but no dice. A curse muttered from her pink lips._

"_Here, let me help you" a voice lingered around her. It sounded sweet and husky at the same time; making her wonder who voice it's belongs to. She felt arms her, welcoming her to a new kind of warmth. Being pulled close to a flat chest, she felt a strong chin on her head. She frowned, she didn't want a stupid hug; she wanted her eyes to be open!_

_He chuckled, as if reading her thoughts, and lightly moved the hair she had on her forehead, and kissed her..._

_... Forehead_

_She had known she was blushing, because she felt heat on her face. Then, her eyes began to flutter open. She looked at her newfound hero, but saw nothing but blue. She was in a white sundress with a dark blue lightning bolt. Even though being in a dress, it didn't matter to her right now._

"_Where did he-"her thoughts got interrupted when a flash blinded her._ _"Stop!"_

* * *

"STOP!" Buttercup screamed out loud. She opened her eyes, hoping to see the strange guys face. But all she saw was Mrs. Griff's grumpy face.

_Shit_….

"Stop my teachings, Miss Utonium? I know you hate my class, but this is really rude of you".

Silence flowed over the room. Buttercup gulped, she sometimes didn't like the feeling of people giving her glares. She normally wouldn't give a rat's ass, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "I'm s-"she tried to apologize, but nothing came out.

She always hated apologizing.

"It seems that Miss Utonium has nothing to say," Griff walked towards her desk, walking in a straight line "That's good; she can stay like that when she has detention"

Buttercup bit her lip; she didn't want more trouble if she opened her mouth. Something was bound to happen. She sat in her seat, slumping into her seat. Dance Try-outs and soccer try-outs were coming next week; she cannot add _another_ detention to the list.

_Thanks a lot strange guy! _ She muttered to herself.

She looked out the huge widow next to her, sighing as she wished she'd be out there than here..Than , she saw a blue

Swishing….

Tail?

She rubbed her eyes, making sure she was out of the dream state. It was still there! It was rocking back and forth. It looked more like a demons tail. But why was it blue?

She blinked, but with a sudden movement it vanished.

…_I should start going to sleep early._

* * *

He pulled his tail close to him. She almost saw him.

Even before his mission starts, he's ready to fuck things up.

He combed his blond hair with his hand,grabbing a small brown sack in his hand. He looked at it; _I might need more dust from the Boss._

He couldn't help but blush at the thought of being Buttercups' inside voice. He did kiss her. But's the only way for him to be her voice. He had a cheeky grin,

_I hope we have tons of fun together._

_ 0~0~0~0~_

…**Well?**

**Review and i hope you guys have a Awesome Life!**

**Bye-Ni**

**~~~Cuppy **


	2. The Story

**Hello once again. My name is Cuppy! Glad to see your faces**

**I have nothing to say today so…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"…And that's when I said, 'Seen her? Yeah I saw her! In my bed"

The cluster of laughter was overwhelming. She didn't find the joke very amusing. But that's what you get for hanging around humans to long. It's like you get caught in their web of stupidity. And even if they weren't humans, they deserve to be under that category. She came here for answers, and it looked like I was going to be awhile until she finds what she has been seeking."Exsuce me…" She raised a claw, like at the academy.

"Hilarious Pride! I never knew you can make a person laugh so much!" sneered another non-human

"_Excuse me…"_ She had a little edge to her voice

"Do you have (munch) have any jokes (munch) on food?" asked _another_ one

"_EXCUSE ME!"_ yelled the little demon .All attention was on her." I NEED TO KNOW THE HISTORY OF HELLSHIRE AND HOW DEMONS CAME TO BE AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME"

…Silence

She breathed in and out, losing her energy all together.

"Okay?" Pride crossed her legs "Let's start then…"

_Once upon a time_

_In a two separated towns very old_

_Lived two kinds of people_

_Humans and Demons_

_The Demons job was to bring bad thoughts to the innocent Humans_

_But the Humans came over __some__ badness_

_And the Demons were fine with that_

_With the Balance in the world, it needed to be even_

_Or else terror will come_

_But along the way, Demons fell in love with their Human_

_And got rid of all the bad thoughts_

_With the Bad thoughts gone, the world came overpopulated_

_With the Demons Power, they lived full lives_

_Causing everyone to starve, over pack their houses, and lose jobs_

_With the both kings talking over what should they do to fix it?_

_It is, and now, illegal to love a Human or vice versa_

_Or death will be punished by Death's scythe_

_Killing both the Demon and Human_

"Why couldn't the Death scythe on everyone? It could've been a great time!" asked the girl, drink tea.

"Then who would the kings rule over?" said Pride

"It could be a big feast! (Munch)" Gluttony answered, munching down on a turkey leg.

"Why would you need such information...?"

The little demon's eyes grew red.

"_Daughter of Him, Her"_

* * *

The Midnight moon shone overhead. Boomer smiled at tree branch was sturdy enough to look across the street Buttercup's little house..He started to wondered why he couldn't talk to her during the day after school? He shrugged. That would just beat the whole purpose. Plus, he couldn't show her his true form out in public. He jumped off the tree with such little grace. He was glad he didn't make a lot of noise. But he did have to limp like a zombie to her house.

_Perfect landing skills, Boomer _he thought to himself sarcastically

Boomer floated up to one of the windows with the lights on. They were two. The first one was an old man playing with tubes, filled with different kinds of chemicals. There was even one with a huge "X" on it.

_Weird…._

The second on was with a lady with dark hair and was stirring something in a big old metal pot..His tummy growled. _Mayb_e _I should drop by Buger Prince Later…_

He was about go home when he passed by a dark bedroom..

Inside was Buttercup!

He started to knock on the window. He watched her turned from her computer and had the most terrified look on her face.. Boomer, being oblivious to it, keep tapping at her window.

…._WTF_

**UGH! IM DONE! CHEZZUS!**

**Well, review and rate**

**Bye-Ni**

**~~~Cuppy**_  
_


	3. The Day-to-Day Life

**Hello once again. My name is Cuppy!**

**I noticed a review saying this should be longer. Trust me, I would make it longer. But this is not my computer, it's my brothers. And I can only use it at night. So I very limited amount of time before he wants back.**

**So…**

**Enjoy what I have for you tonight.**

* * *

Severing detention would be probably fun if someone was here with her.

But apparently, the school had a '_Let's have a No-Detention Day' _and left her to her lonesome.

Buttercup was in Mrs. Griff's classroom, watching the clock tick by. She tugged on her unzipped green jacket. Only a few more minutes and she would be home free. She began kicking her feet under the desk. Udder boredom was upon her, and she wished she had something better to do then sit here. She turned to the window, wishing that weird guy was that would keep her distracted. But nothing.

_I guess everyone wants to step away from me…_ she sighed

Buttercup played with her long, ebony curls. She couldn't wait for the kind of lecture she was going to get from Pinky, her sister. Would she do the all time favorite yell, or switch it up and try to hit her. Whatever she did, it would come out to one outcome:

She would bitch about it

As the bell rang, Buttercup ran out of there with all the speed she can muster. After a few blocks, she began to slow her place. It wasn't because she was tired, it was because wanted to change routes. Instead of going home, she went to the café. She bit her lip,_ I wonder if he is working today._ Buttercup walked into _Sweet's and Treat's Café, _smelling the sugary delights it had inside.

A smiling face greeted her. His purple eyes twinkled."How's my little cupcake doing?"

She smiled "Good, how's the business doing"

"It's Gre-"He stopped "Your not trying to get another slice of my cake are you?"

"I would never do that, Nick! Unless you're willing to give it up"

Nick laughed "Never in my days have I ever seen someone like you, Buttercup!"

Buttercup smirked "I'm one of a kind"

After get a big slice of cake, without pay, she went back to the route of her house. The sun set, kissing the horizon. Buttercup was never big on sunsets. Her sisters were, though. It was all romantic and dreamy and _disgusting_. But she would never say the disgusting part in their faces.

The wind picked up, blowing her hair and fall leaves freely. She heard a whisper in that very wind._ I just want my eyes to be open_. Buttercup stopped in her tracks. Her ears perked up, wanting to hear it again, but nothing came.

_Must be my imagination._ She thought.

Her pace picked up again as she saw her house in view. It was a new house, which had its up's and downs, but it was still home. Being careful to hold her precious cargo, she walked in a steady pace.

She open the door, the nostalgic smell of home cooked food filled the air. She walked up to her room, tip-toeing in case Blossom was downstairs.

"Not so fast, Buttercup!"

_Shit…and she was so close to her room._

"Hiii Pinky! How are you today?" she asked in a fake hyper voice.

Blossom was in a pink sweater with black flats.

Buttercup was in a green jacket, unzipped, a white tank top, and rolled up shorts.

While Buttercup tried to smile meekily, Blossom still had a serious face on."Why were you still at school?"

"Playing Soccer," Buttercup said bluntly "What else I would be doing"

"If you were playing soccer, why do you have a box in your hand?" Blossom pointed to the box

"It's cake, from the café downtown"

Blossom stayed waited for her sister to say that she went to detention, to actually fess up to her mistake, but no words came from her younger sister's mouth as she continued up the stairs.

_How long will this never ending fight between you and me last?_ They both thought

* * *

Buttercup put down the fork, as she was now finished with the slice of cake. The midnight moon shone overhead, and she couldn't help but smile at it. Buttercup loved the moon, more than any silly sunset. She was working on a paper about Demons and how they came down on humans last day on earth. She thought that report was silly, but with Blossom's long stare, Buttercup had to do it to aleast try to get on her good side. As she was on her last page, she heard tapping at her window. Buttercup turned around to see a

DEMON?!

She was terrified! She looked on her paper:

_It was shown that Demons followed Humans around to take them to hell on the last they of their moral lives._

Today was her last day here and she didn't even now. She remembered the blue tail in class! If only if she listen in class more!

He watched her, still tapping on the window. He was trying to come inside. She looked through her closet and found her bat. But as she heard he window creek, she hid in the closet. Buttercup's hand gripped the bat, ready to swing at him.

She peeked through the blinds. She saw that he had blonde hair and ocean-like eyes. For a creepy demon, he didn't look all that evil. But she would take no chance. The footsteps came louder and she prepared herself for the worst. Even if she was a powerpuff girl in retirement, she read that Demons were ten times as powerful.

Boomer opens the blinds and looked down, only to have been hit in his…..nether reigns.

* * *

_Her_ smiled. She liked the soothing sounds of Human screams of terror. It was relaxing. As the little demons mind was still buzzing around she still had one question in her mind. She flipped up her phone and dialed Gluttony.

"(Munch) Hello?"

"Glutty, I have a question" she cocked her head to the side. She sometimes and to pull the phone away from her face because she was scared that the food might to her ear.

"(MUNCH) what is (Munch) it?"

"If Demons and Humans were not allowed to fall in love," everything went black._ Her_ kept on talking "Why do we have to kiss them to bound our souls together"

* * *

**This is a little longer than my other chapters, but I don't mind.**

**Review and Rate**

**~~~~~Cuppy**


	4. A Cuppy's Note: One

**Hello! My name is Cuppy!**

**Now, I know you were expecting another chappie... but I have to warn about something.**

**Since I have school (who doesn't) my story's will slack**

**...Notice how I said 'stories'**

**I will be making another story,but it will be published when I get to 'The Inside Voice' tenth chapter.**

**So expect that! I dont know what paring i should do, so ill put up a poll.**

**And I will ****_try_**** to make my story's at least 1,000 words or more. That way it will satisfy you to the fullest.**

**But I will need you full support, like reviews or even giving me ideas what should I do next in the story.**

**It will speed up my pace! And it will give me a chance to talk to you guys!**

**And overall, thanks for ****5**** reviews so far and counting..I dont know how happy I am. I thought ill at least get one..AND ****3**** follows and ****1**** fav! I can't thank you enough**

**okay, enough with the fangirling**

**But a chappie will come out tomorrow,so expect that!**

**And...that's it!**

**Until we meet again**

**~~~~~Cuppy**

**P.S i will try to put up a schedule for my story**


End file.
